Raped!
by byeolbee
Summary: Awalnya Yoongi hanya melakukan pekerjaannya untuk memata-matai, siapa sangka kalau ia ketahuan dan harus menerima ganjaran dari ketua organisasi gelap, Park Jimin. M! PWP. NOT 18 YET? PLEASE GET OUT. JIMIN X YOONGI. MINYOON. LIL BIT BORING.


**Rape**

 **Rated: M!**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **SEX TOY, BDSM, NOT 18 YET? GO OUT!**

 **Copyright- SS_2011116**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan keadaan terikat, ia ingat terakhir kali ia berada dalam sebuah pesta di sebuah hotel kemudian seseorang membekapnya dan membawanya dengan paksa. Yoongi menggigil tiba-tiba, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sial, jadi orang yang menculiknya itu menutup matanya, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan menelanjanginya? Sialan! Dan apa ini, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Yoongi menggeliat di atas ranjang besar itu, tubuhnya terasa sangat amat panas.

'si-sialan! apa yang mereka campurkan dalam minumanku'

'apakah mereka mencampurkan _aphrodisiac_ ke dalam minumanku?'

Ah sial, ia ingin disentuh bak jalang.

"ennghh.. hhh.. ahh.."

"Eh, mainan kita ini sudah mulai terangsang uhm?"

Yoongi berdecak kesal, ikatan yang menutup matanya ini membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali siapa orang yang tengah bermain-main denganya.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau ingin disentuh?"

"Jangan menyentuhku berengsek!" maki Yoongi

"AKH!" Yoongi menjerit sakit karena orang itu menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang hingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang.

"Hyung tidak mengenali suaraku?" orang itu berbisik di telinga Yoongi, memancing Yoongi untuk mengingat-ingat siapa orang berengsek ini.

"Hyung.. fuuhh.."

"engghh.." Tubuh Yoongi meremang, tiupan di kupingnya membuat darahnya berdesir halus.

"Ja-ja– akh!"

Orang itu meremas kencan kejantanan Yoongi, "aku tidak sabar membobol lubang virgin milikmu, menyodoknya dengan penisku dengan cara brutal hingga kau sulit untuk mengambil napas dan hanya bisa mendesah di bawahku."

"Min Yoongi, kau taukan bermain-main denganku adalah hal yang berbahaya?" Orang itu membelai paha dalam Yoongi, tangannya terus bergerak, ia sedikit mengangkat bokong Yoongi dan meremasnya.

"Ah.. si-siapa kauhh?"

"Haruskah ku lepaskan penutup matamu? tapi itu tidak seru."

"Le-lepasshh– Ahh.."

"Tidak semudah itu hyung, lebih baik hyung menjadi anak baik dan menikmati permainan ini."

.

.

.

Namaku Park Jimin, laki-laki yang menculik Min Yoongi dan menyekapnya disini. Well, bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan ini. Salahkan saja ia yang mengusik kehidupanku dengan berusaha mencari rahasia dari organisasi gelap yang aku pimpin.

"Jadi Sayang, sudah berapa lama kau mematai-matai organisasiku?"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang, satu-satunya organisasi yang ia mata-matai adalah–

BLOODY BOYS.

"Ka-kau Park Jimin?"

"Aku tersanjung karena kau mengingat namaku, jadi.. siapkah kau untuk meneriakkan namaku, cutie?"

"SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Yoongi berusaha memberontak, ia berusaha menarik kedua tangan dan kakinya agar terlepas dari tali sialan yang mengikatnya.

Jimin berdecih pelan, ia menahan rahang Yoongi dengan satu tangan. "Heh, kau pikir aku akan semudah itu melepaskanmu?"

cuih!

Jimin menyeringai, sudah berani ternyata mainannya ini meludahi wajahnya. Jimin bangkit, ia menuju lemari berisi minuman keras dan segala jenis wine. Ia mengambil _Everclear_ dari dalam lemari dan membukanya dengan cepat, ia meminum alkohol itu langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau harus mencoba ini hyung.." Jimin membawa botol alkohol itu ke bibir Yoongi dan memaksanya meminum minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Mmm.. mmhh.." Yoongi menutup mulutnya dan menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, ia menolak meminum apa yang Jimin berikan.

"Oke, kalau mulut atasmu menolak, mungkin mulut bawahmu bersedia untuk menelannya."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, sialan! Apakah Park Jimin itu gila?!

"Jangan!" Yoongi berteriak kencang.

"Terlambat, mulutmu itu sudah menolaknya, tapi minuman ini harus tetap masuk ke tubuhmu." Jimin tertawa, ia mengangkat bokong Yoongi, dan melihat lubang Yoongi yang berkedut-kedut.

Jleb

"AKHH!" Yoongi berteriak sakit saat kepala botol bahkan hingga leher botol itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya dalam sekali dorong.

"Ups, aku lupa kau perawan." ucap Jimin santai, ia mengangkat botol itu dan membiarkan minuman keras itu tumpah ke dalam lubang Yoongi.

Perut Yoongi mengejang, "he-hentikan!" Ia menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jimin memaju-mundurkan botol itu dengan gerakan cepat, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari Yoongi.

"Mendesahlah Cutie, kau menginginkan ini kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tihh.. tidakhh akhannhh.." Sial! Ini sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Jimin menyeringai, ia menarik keluar botol itu.

"Angghh.."

Jimin membiarkan botol yang sudah kosong itu tergeletak di dekat kaki Yoongi begitu saja. Ia merangkat ke atas, menindih tubuh Yoongi dan menciumi lehernya.

"a-apahh yangh, ahh.. kauhh lakukanhh.."

"Menikmati tubuhmu, apalagi?"

"Ah.. hhh.." dada Yoongi naik, punggungnya hampir melengkung. Jimin baru saja menjilat perutnya, dan ia merasakan otot perutnya seperti tertarik.

Jimin menyeringai, ia mengemut nipple kanan Yoongi yang sudah mengeras. Jimin juga tidak membiarkan nipple kiri Yoongi kosong, ia mencubit nipple itu hingga Yoongi berteriak sakit. Tangan kiri Jimin bergerak menyentuh kejantanan Yoongi dan memijatnya dengan gerakan tak beraturan. Jimin mengocok kejantanan Yoongi dan juga memainkan bola kembarnya.

"ohh, ngghh.."

Jimin makin mempercepat kocokan dan remasannya pada penis Yoongi, Yoongi makin mendesah. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia da–

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan memakaikannya pada kejantanan Yoongi. _cockring_.

"AH! BIARKAN AKU KELUAR!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar, bitch?"

Jimin menelusuri paha dalam Yoongi, kemudian beralih ke bokong Yoongi dan meremasnya dengan kencang. Tangannya bergerak menuju lubang Yoongi yang sudah basah, ah, ia tidak sabar mengisi lubang itu dengan penis besarnya.

"Ah! ahhh.. hentikanhhh.."

"Jalang. Mulutmu meminta berhenti tapi tubuhmu menikmati." Jimin kembali berpindah ke leher Yoongi, ia mengendus wangi vanila dari tubuh tak berdaya di kukungannya ini.

Jimin menjilat leher itu sebelum menggigitnya, dan menghasilkan rona kemerahan yang pasti segera berubah menjadi ungu.

"Ah, aku benci foreplay. Terlalu lama. Bagaimana kalau aku langsung masuk ke intinya saja?"

Yoongi menggeleng kencang, "JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"He' seperti aku akan mendengarkanmu saja."

Jimin melepas ikatan pada kaki Yoongi, dan Yoongi memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Ia menendang Jimin, dan memberontak.

Jimin bangkit dari atas ranjang, ia menuju rak yang berada di sudut dan mengambil sesuatu. Yoongi pikir ia bisa kabur, ia mencoba menarik tangannya juga agar terlepas dari tali yang mengikatnya.

grep!

"Siapa bilang kau bisa kabur semua itu, Yoongi?" Jimin memegang kaki Yoongi, sedikit sulit untuk membuat Yoongi diam, dengan cepat ia menekuk kaki Yoongi dan memasangkan sesuatu. Kini kaki Yoongi terborgol, ia tidak bisa merapatkan kakinya sehingga kini kakinya mengangkang dengan lebar.

"Oh, lihat lubang yang kelaparan itu. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, Yoongi merinding merasakah lidah Jimin yang menjilat belahan pantatnya.

slurpp!

"Hmm, lubangmu menyimpan alkohol itu dengan baik."

"ahh.. ahh.."

lidah Jimin keluar masuk dari lubang Yoongi, kemudian ia berhenti, dan menyeringai.

"AKH!" Tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak, "Ke-keluarkan!"

"Aku harus melakukan ini kalau ingin milikku muat di dalam sini.."

Jimin memasukkan keempat jarinya secara bersamaan, ia memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat dan brutal.

"ahh.. ah.. ahh.." Yoongi mendesah tak karuan saat jari Jimin mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Jimin merenggangkan jari-jarinya di dalam lubang Yoongi, ia membuat gerakan memutar dan menahannya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkanya. Yoongi melenguh saat jari-jari Jimin berhenti bermain di dalam lubangnya.

Jimin mengankat bokong Yoongi dan memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang itu

Jleb!

Dalam sekali hentak, miliknya sudah berada di dalam lubang Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu Yoongi menyesuaikan diri, Jimin segera bergerak dengan cepat. Ia menumbuk prostat Yoongi dengan brutal.

"Kau menikmatinya kan Yoongi? mendesahlah."

"tid..ahh.. ahh.. hentikanhh.."

penolakan Yoongi justru membuat Jimin makin mempercepat tusukannya. Ia menggeram menikmati lubang sempit Yoongi, nikmat. Lubang sialan yang memjiat kejantanannya dengan ketat, rektum Yoongi menyambutnya dengan baik.

Penis Jimin menusuk prostat Yoongi dengan sangat cepat seakan tidak membiarkan Yoongi untuk bernapas.

Perih, panas, tetapi tusukan Jimin terasa sangat nikmat dan menghujam lubangnya dengan tepat.

"ah.. ah.. jimh.."

"Ya Yoongi, teruslah mendesah..

"ahh.. ohhh.. disanahh.."

Jimin makin menggila, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk dari lubang ketat Yoongi.

Perut Yoongi mengejang, "ahh, ccuumhh.. le-lepashh.."

Jimin menyeringai, ia tau cockring itu menahan Yoongi melepaskan cairannya.

"Tunggu aku sampai lebih dulu.."

"aahh, sa-sakitthh.. kuhh moh..hoonnhh.."

Jimin memberi kelonggaran, "aku lepas tapi kau harus menahannya agar keluar setelah milikku keluar."

Jimin meremas pantat Yoongi dengan kencang, "kau setuju tidak?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, Jimin melepaskan cockring itu sambil terus menusuk Yoongi dengan cepat. Tapi sial, belum ada semenit, milik Yoongi memuncratkan cairan terlebih dahulu hingga mengenai perut sixpack nya.

"Sialan.." Jimin mendesis marah, tanpa memberi Yoongi waktu untuk bernafas, ia memegangi pantat Yoongi, tangannya mengambil botol yang tadi tergeletak dan–

Jleb.

Jimin memasukkan botol itu ke dalam lubang Yoongi yang sudah berisi penis miliknya.

"AKHH! KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN!"

"kau tau double penetration kan? nikmati saja."

Jimin terus menyodok lubang Yoongi bersamaan dengan memaju mundurkan botol itu. Yoongi menangis, ia merasa seperti dirobek secara paksa.

Tanpa memperdulikan isakan Yoongi, Jimin makin mempercepat gerakannya. Sebentar lagi ia sampai. Otot perutnya mengencang, sebentar lagihh..

"ahh.." Jimin menggeram, ia membiarkan cairannya keluar di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin segera mencabut penisnya setelah cairannya keluar semua, Yoongi meringis sakit, dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata, dan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan isakan.

"sakit.. sakit.."

"Berhenti menangis, Jalang!"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

"Anggap saja kau menarik, kau beruntung aku tidak menembak kepalamu dan membiarkan kau hidup."

"BERENGSEK!"

Plak!

Jimin menampar mulut Yoongi, "aku penasaran bagaimana jika mulut itu ku sumpah dengan gag ball?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu."

Ya, Jimin memaksa mulut Yoongi menerima _gag ball_ itu. Sepertinya kurang seru, pikir Jimin. Ia bergerak ke arah selatan Tubuh Yoongi, dan menyeringai.

Jleb!

"ahh!"

vibrator berbentuk penis sepanjang 15cm itu didorong masuk ke dalam tubuh Yoongi, Jimin tertawa girang saat lubang Yoongi berhasil menelan seluruh vibrator itu. Jimin lagi-lagi tertawa senang saat ia berhasil membuat tubuh Yoongi bergetar hebat dengan menyalakan vibrator itu di kecepatan maksimal.

"Silahkan dinikmati Sayang, karena aku harus pergi sekarang."

"hmm! Mmhh!"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, nikmati saja oke. Atau aku akan menyuruh tiga anak buahku untuk memperkosamu."

Yoongi menggeleng, ia menangis merasakan getaran hebat di lubangnya, kejantanannya kembali mengeras.

"Oh lihat, adik kecilmu berdiri lagi. Ah sayangnya aku tidak bisa bermain sekarang."

Jimin tertawa puas, ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar itu meninggalkan Yoongi yang menggeliat.

Di tengah kesadarannya, Yoongi dapat mendengar Jimin yang berbicara pada seseorang.

Kalimat yang membuat Yoongi serasa mati.

"Jaga kamar ini, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Karena santapan kali ini, hanya diperuntukkan untukku."

END

No comment. Gue gatau ini bikin apa. bye.


End file.
